Tontos
by Sagira04
Summary: Porque para tikki y Plagg sus portadores no eran más que unos tontos.


**Tontos**

Tikki esperaba nerviosa a su portadora no llegaba y ya eran las 9 de la noche, ella sabía que Mari iba a estar bien y que estaba ocupada pero no podía evitar el preocuparse por ella. Sus imaginación seguía creciendo hasta que la vio por fin aparecer en su cuarto.

-¿Cómo te fue planeando tu sorpresa para Adrien?

-….-

-Marinette… Marinette… Marinette… - la pequeña kwami movió su manita en la cara la nombrada y solamente así reacciono

-Lo siento Tikki es que estoy muy nerviosa ya cumplimos un año de novios Adrien y yo, quiero que esto sea realmente espectacular, ya tengo todo; el lugar, la comida, la música, solo me faltaba el dibujo y eso ya quedo resuelto

-¿Enserio? Por eso que están tan nerviosa ¿verdad?

-Si es que hoy salí con Nathanaël para…

La plática fue interrumpida por el sonido del ventanal abriéndose bruscamente y esto gracias a nuestro querido Chat Noir que por cierto entro muy ajetreado a la habitación y al momento de ingresar a esta, la transformación del nombrado desapareció dejando salir a Plagg que se sentó junto a Tikki listo para ver el drama que estaba seguro empezaría.

-¿Cómo que saliste con Nathanaël? – preguntó el susodicho con cierto tono de enfado y molestia.

-…-

-Tú me habías dicho que te ibas con Alya –su voz, por alguna razón, en ese momento sonaba más grave que otros días – Me mentiste…

-Chaton no me hables con ese tono… te puedes quedar ronco – intento bromean la peliazul.

-NO ESTOY JUGANDO MARINETTE

-Oye…- "¿ _Dónde quedo su lado bromista?"_ se preguntó Marinette.

-DIME… ¿QUÉ PASA? – prosiguió con el mismo tono Adrien.

-Hay… NO ME GRITES – se estaba empezando a hastiar.

-En este momento eres tú la que está gritando –contestó con un tono mordaz.

La portadora del miraculuos soltó un bufido pensando que así se le pasaría un poco el enojo que en este momento estaba comenzado a crecer.

-¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO CON NATHANAËL?

-No está pasando nada ¿Qué te pasa?

-Entonces si no pasa nada… ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS SALIENDO CON EL?

-¿QUÉ?

-…-

Después de unos tres minutos de silencio el comportamiento de Adrien tuvo sentido para Marinette… estaba celoso… su pequeño gatito estaba celoso… al percatarse de esto la ojiazul soltó una sonrisa juguetona.

-No le tienes porque tenerle celos a Nathanaël – le comentó y el pequeño chat enrojeció ante eso, perfecto, lo había pillado – sabes que ni al caso con él.

-No estoy celoso

-Me parece perrrrfecto – de todos modos ya estaba enojado su gatito que importaba hacerle enfurecer otro poco – cuando empezamos a salir tú me dijiste que podía seguir platicando con mis amigos y que hasta podía llevarme bien con los guapos…

La cara de Adrien, de estupefacción total, en ese momento no tenía precio era algo digno de ver.

-Aja… Ahora… Me estás diciendo que Nathanaël es guapo

-Hay no puede ser Adrien – Marinette se sobó la sien está discusión de cómica paso a ridícula

-Entonces dime… ¿A dónde fueron?

-No te puedo decir…

-No sabes el alivio que da saber eso… al final de cuentas el cuernudo soy yo… yo soy el tonto… no te preocupes… total ni me duele… - si ella no lo conociera bien juraría que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar.

Después de decir eso el rubio le dio la espalda a Marinette y está sin pensarlo lo abrazo.

-Si no te puedo decir es porque es un secreto y si te lo digo dejaría de serlo

-…-

La ojiazul apretó más el abrazo sin llegar a lastimarlo.

-Adrien yo te amo tú eres el único en mi vida

-Y Chat Noir? – preguntó dándose la vuelta con un puchero en los labios.

-…- la portadora pensó un poco la respuesta, después de todo, la interrogante era algo tonta, por dios, hablaban de la misma persona- Chat Noir es el único para Ladybug como Adrien es el único para Marinette... Así que te pido de por favor que dejes d…

El discurso de la chica fue interrumpido por los labios del rubio que estaba sumamente complacido con la respuesta de su novia eran una pareja y tenías que confiar entre ellos.

Además de que el portador del miraculous de la mala suerte si confiaba en su lady en quien no confiaba era en ese pelirrojo que hace tiempo dejaba en claro que estaba enamorado de Marinette.

Lo que Adrien no sabía es que esa "cita" fue para pedirle que pintara un retrato de ellos abrazados en la torre Eiffel y que esa era una de las tantas sorpresas que le iba a dar su novia el viernes por la tarde.

La ojiazul lo sabía tenía el novio más celoso del planeta pero así lo quería y él tenía que presumirlo tenía la mejor novia del mundo.

Mientras esto pasaba Tikki sonreía enternecida y Plagg soltaba un suspiro de aburrimiento pero en algo estaban de acuerdo… sus portadores eran unos tontos y lo peor de todo es que eran unos tontos perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.


End file.
